Misplaced Twins
by Swissalo
Summary: Twins right, have this amazing bond no? Well this pair of twins don't share that amazing bond. 6th year at Hogwarts as seen through the eyes of twins Chaos and Cosmos.


**Misplaced Twins  
By** : SilverRose82

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the brother and pets of Chaos and Cosmos, but Sailor Moon and Harry Potter I do not own.

* * *

"Ron, I swear, Malfoy isn't all that bad. He's had a hard time this summer."

"He deserved it, Serena. The ferret finally got what he needed." Ron seethed as he gazed over at the blonde hair of his housemate. She was small and dainty in comparison to Hermione or even his sister, but he figured it had to do with her breeding. Yet, she was nothing like her sister, who carried the dark colourings of the twins while Serena held onto the veela look. Serena glanced over at Ron before sighing and turning to look out the window, they had been waiting for Harry to board the train but the dark haired teen had yet to make his appearance.

"Ron can you at least not egg my sister? I know she's Slytherin and all but she's about seconds from snapping from all the pressure on her." Serena pleaded before turning to watch Hermione enter the cabin as she had gone looking for Harry earlier. The brunette perfect smiled slightly even though she appeared extremely cross.

"I don't know where Harry is, the train is leaving soon. But I do know that anyone who goes within three feet of the cabin your sister, Chaos, is holed up in gets a lovely new look. She's defending that cabin savagely, but it's aimed towards all the houses with the exception of the new first years." Hermione growled as she took her seat next to Ron, Serena smiled slightly knowing how protective Chaos was of Malfoy now that the other Slytherins didn't see him as the King of Slytherin any longer.

As it was, Chaos and Serena had not spent the summer together as had become tradition since the two had started going to Hogwarts. Aunt Mina hadn't been put out understanding that Chaos believed it to be her sole right and responsibility to help the remaining members of the Malfoy family. Turning to look out the window she remembered how her father had been so proud to know that his heir had come into her last inheritance, while he had made sure Serena would never get the family fortunes he couldn't stop her from coming into her inheritance as he had not publically disinheritance her. It wouldn't do, she remembered reading, to have such a prominent family such as ourselves behave like the Black family.

"I'll go try and calm the lioness down." Serena smiled as she stood, brushing her robes she left the cabin passing by some sixth year Slytherins who had elected a new leader in Nott. Sparing them a glance, Serena continued down the train spotting the new looks Hermione was talking about. Classmates were sporting multicoloured hair that faded within minutes; some were scurrying off with green skin and scales. In all everyone had learned to stay away from Chaos's compartment.

Serena smiled at her sister before slipping past the angry mob, most which wished to ridicule Malfoy as they figured the blond Slytherin no longer had the means to back up his threats. Standing beside her sister Serena turned to glare at the crowd, she couldn't get the evilness meter up as well as Chaos but she was still able to scatter some younger years off as Chaos started threatening House Points that would make Umbridge's Squad look like a laugh. Slipping in the cabin, Serena was surprised to see Harry sitting in the cabin with Malfoy. Chaos sauntered in seconds later sealing the door and blackening the windows with a dark spell of the wandless sort.

"You had to take so long, really Serenity." Chaos cursed as she took her seat next to Malfoy. Serena smiled before sitting beside Harry, glancing over at Malfoy she smile sweetly at the downcast teen before turning her attention to Harry.

"Why wouldn't you let Hermione in?"

"First off I don't like her, second Draco doesn't like her, third she can't keep her mouth shut, and fourth Potter doesn't want her in here." Chaos smirked before pulling a book she had found in the Malfoy's library out of her bag. "Anyway she'd either try to whisk Potter off thinking that we've done something to him or try and claim the cabin as her own. The back cabin has been mine for the last six years I don't share. Yes, Draco I don't share, you learned that again this summer."

Serena watched as the blond smiled slightly at her sister's words, even though she had missed spending the summer with Chaos as her sister wanted to stay with Malfoy. To Serena Aunt Mina's house was sanctuary against her father's laws; she knew the family saw her as a disgrace because she was a Gryffindor. It was the look of embarrassment on Chaos's face at the hat's decree that made everything sink in. The rivalry between the two sisters had been set that day. It was along that time that she had befriended the kelly eyed boy, Chaos had Malfoy and Serena had been left on her own. She knew that her sister wouldn't spare her a glance let alone care about her problems without alienating herself from her house.

Glancing at Harry Serena didn't know what she could do, after everything he had been through she couldn't really relate to his problems. Turning to speak to Chaos she watched silently as her sister spoke softly to Malfoy, the black leather bound book lay forgotten on Chaos's lap. The two were as different as night and day even if their Slytherin personalities were almost identical, except Malfoy was more outgoing in his Slytherin attitude. Serena sighed Chaos and Malfoy were the perfect Slytherin couple, they fooled many people by using Parkinson's obsession with Draco to slay the truth. Now with Malfoy Senior in Azkaban the uses of Pansy were no longer required as the patriarchs of the families had decided to marry the two that winter, at least to insure nothing happened to Draco. Serena didn't understand everything except the decision had angered Chaos for a week before she left for the Malfoy's.

Everything was over from the point on, their father an Auror trainer had taken off and fell head first into his work. Their mother having given birth to yet another daughter, leaving them almost tied with the Weasley family with children, just they only had one brother.

* * *

**A.N. **Decided to write this after trying to pen the next chapter to Blue Sapphire, which I'm not going to post, because Sapphires are one shots and I don't feel any reason to continue a One shot, regardless of the cliffhanger I left if with.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82


End file.
